


Chance First Meeting

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: GGAD in love [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Plans For The Future, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Summer of 1899, Teen Romance, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, soulmate recognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Albus is in Flourish and Blotts reading the new book about the legend of the Deathly Hallows when a young blonde wizard enters the shop.  Their eyes meet and Albus has lost his heart forever.   They immediately apparate to someplace suitable to be alone.  What happens when an embarrassed Albus withholds information from Gellert that it's his first time?More fluff than smut.





	Chance First Meeting

Disclaimer: Albus and Gellert belong to JKR.

A/N:  Gellert is OOC because he’s too nice, Albus is OOC because he’s too shy, but who the fuck cares.  This is my smut with feelings!  (It’s mostly feelings.)    
  
.~|  
  
Albus sat in the corner of Flourish and Blotts, curled up in a cushy black chair as he dove in the book he'd just purchased.  'The Myth of the Deathly Hallows' had been released today so of course Albus had come to pick up his reserved copy.  He could only hope that this book would hold some vital information that would help him on his quest to find the Hallows.    
  
The door loudly chimed, announcing the entrance of a customer.  Albus barely looked up before immersing himself in the book once more.  
  
He distantly heard the owner speaking with someone, but managed to tune them out.  Albus had always had that ability, to read even when it was noisy around him.  Albus had finally gotten to the chapter that listed the rumored places where the Hallows might have been hidden.  He was so engrossed in the book that he barely heard someone's footsteps approaching him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Albus' head snapped up.  His eyes widened as he regarded the person who had greeted him.  Standing before him was the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen, all dressed in black.  His eyes were different colors, giving him an air of mystery.  He had tousled golden hair that Albus desperately wanted to run his fingers through.  Albus’ heart skipped a beat as their eyes met.  He felt a bit faint as he imagined just what he wanted to do with this boy.

“Can I help you?” Albus asked, trying not to sound too eager.  
  
The blond clutched a copy of 'The Myth of the Deathly Hallows'.  "The owner told me to seek you out.  He said you are the resident expert on the Hallows."  
  
Albus noticed he had a hint of a German accent, but that his English was perfect.    
  
"I am.  Albus Dumbledore."  Albus held out his hand and the boy shook it.  A warmth spread through Albus as he drank his fill of the beautiful boy before him.  “And you are?”

"Gellert Grindelwald."

They held hands for a bit longer than necessary. The boy innocently gazed at Albus as he ran his thumb over the palm of Albus’ hand.  Albus reluctantly pulled his hand away when he remembered they were in public.  
  
Gellert held Albus' gaze, a hint of a smirk forming on his features.  "I'm new to the area.  Would you be so kind as to show me around?"   
  
Albus returned his searing look.  "Yes, I'd be glad to."  Albus knew he was agreeing to much more than a tour of Diagon Alley.  "Shall we?"  Albus opened the door for Gellert and they stepped into the crowded cobblestone street.

“We need a place to go,” Gellert said muttered under his breath.  
  
"Do you know of someplace suitable?" Albus asked, his heart rate rapidly climbing when he thought about what they were about to do.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Gellert asked, their eyes meeting once again.  
  
Albus nodded. “Yes.”  
  
"Take my hand." 

Albus placed his hand in Gellert’s before they disapparated using the side along method.  
  
They reappeared inside a living room that Albus knew fairly well, due to draw of the extensive library.   He’d spent many an afternoon here reading through the extensive collection of old tomes.  "You apparated us into Bathilda Bagshot's home?” Albus glared at Gellert.  “Are you mad?  That’s breaking and entering.  We could go to jail!  If someone finds out-"    
  
"Albus, relax.  This is where I live now.  Tante Hilda won't be back until late tonight," Gellert informed him.  “We’re safe here, I promise,” he declared.

But Albus still wasn't convinced.  He'd never heard of Bathilda Bagshot having a nephew.  “You swear?"

"Albus, I would never do anything to place you in danger," said Gellert.

"Right," Albus said faintly, staring into those eyes that pierced his very soul.  

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Gellert announced before sealing his mouth to Albus', his hand curling around the back of Albus' head.  Gellert entangled his fingers in Albus' shiny auburn curls and slightly pulled. 

Albus responded eagerly, moaned into the kiss, all rational thought leaving his mind.  There was only Gellert, who, for some miracle, wanted to be with Albus. 

“Mmm,” Albus groaned as Gellert twirled his tongue around his own.  Albus made little pants of encouragement as Gellert plundered Albus’ hot mouth.   Albus grew bold and thoroughly sucked on Gellert’s tongue, smacking noises filling the room during their quest for dominance.

“You’re such a slut for tongue, Albus,” Gellert whispered, and Albus could only whimper in reply.  It felt so good, and he wished that Gellert might use his tongue somewhere else.  Gellert ground his hips against Albus, who welcomed the friction.  Soon they were writhing against each other, but before things were over before they began, Gellert reluctantly pulled away.

Gellert reached to unbutton Albus’ shirt, his eyes silently asking.  Albus responded by bringing both of Gellert’s hands to his brown vest and white shirt.  In no time, Gellert had divested him of them.  Gellert then hastily removed his own shirt.  They stared at each other’s toned, bare chests.  Albus’ muscles weren’t quite as defined as Gellert’s, who was noticeably taller.  Albus reached out his hand to touch Gellert but then he shrank back in embarrassment. 

“Touch me.” Gellert’s eyes were clouded with lust.  "It's alright."

Albus needed no further encouragement.  He reached out to caress Gellert’s firm pectorals, taking Gellert’s nipples and gently flicking them.  Gellert shuddered before slotting his mouth against Albus’, his hands roaming over Albus’ chest.  It wasn't long before his hands crawled down to cup Albus through his trousers.

“Ah,” Albus hissed as Gellert ran his hand over his clothed, hard length.  

“May I?”  Gellert asked, praying that Albus didn’t want to stop, as he wasn’t sure he could.

“Yes,” Albus gasped out.

Gellert wasted no more time before opening Albus’ trousers and pulling him out.  Albus’ cock bobbed in the air, begging for Gellert’s touch.   The younger wizard spat in his hand before running his fingers over Albus’ erection, who bucked into the touch.  Albus moaned as Gellert touched him, wanting so much more.  They looked at each other, in silent communication both removing their trousers and tossing them aside out of the way.

“Can I fuck you?” Gellert whispered, his breath hot on Albus’ ear.  “I’ve never wanted anyone more than I’ve wanted you right now in this moment.”

“Whatever you want,” Albus gasped out. 

“Don’t move.”  Gellert shoved off a stack of papers and books from the long rectangular wooden kitchen table, which clattered to the floor.  “Accio.”  Gellert summoned two pillows from the couch to land on the table for Albus to lay on.  Then he ordered, “Come here, Albus.”   

Albus swallowed hard, a rare moment of fear flashing in his eyes.  He _had_ agreed to this.  Albus knew he wanted nothing more than for Gellert to fuck him hard and fast, but putting that into practice was a little scary.  So, like any good Gryffindor, he gathered his courage around him like a shield. 

“You’re not afraid of me, are you _darling_?” Gellert goaded him as he noticed Albus' reaction.  "Look at me, Albus."

Defiantly, Albus lay down on the table face up only to stare into Gellert’s eyes, which had darkened with lust.   Gellert leaned over Albus, who teasingly ran his fingers over the head of his exposed cock.   Albus whimpered and bucked up into the touch, silently thanking Merlin that Gellert had thought to give him pillows.  But Gellert had other ideas and he removed his hand much to Albus’ dismay. 

“Gellert,” Albus whined.  “Stop teasing.”

“Have patience, darling, I have to prepare you,” Gellert murmured.  “I need oil.”  He reached out his hand, furrowed his brow, and thirty seconds later, a jar of oil landed neatly in his hand.

“How did you summon that?” Albus asked.  “You didn’t cast a spell.”

“I can do wandless magic when I really need to.” Gellert said smugly.   “I summoned it from my bedroom upstairs.”

“Merlin, Gellert,” Albus whimpered as he imagined all the other magic Gellert could do.  “I had no idea you were so powerful.”

“I’ve heard you are too,” Gellert said.  “I can’t wait to see your magic.”  He leaned over to kiss Albus’ starving mouth before declaring, “I’ll bet it’s beautiful.”

Albus hoped so, as he desperately wanted to impress Gellert.  They kissed almost lazily for a few more minutes before Gellert took control.

“Spread your legs for me, darling,” Gellert ordered.

Albus was too far gone to be embarrassed.   He dutifully presented himself to Gellert, who gently brushed his fingers against Albus’ puckered hole. 

“Oh, Albus, if you could only see what you look like.”  Gellert shuddered, wishing he could just shove it in.  But he wouldn’t hurt Albus, would make certain he was safely prepared.  Gellert unscrewed the bottle of oil, placing a liberal amount on his index finger before setting the bottle aside. 

Albus whimpered again, half in lust, half in fear. 

“I need you to relax as best you can,” Gellert instructed, running his clean hand through Albus’ hair to calm him.  “Can you do that for me, liebling?”

Albus nodded frantically.  He wanted to be good for Gellert, to show him that he wanted this too.

Gellert leaned down to kiss Albus in hopes of distracting him.   Then Gellert slowly pressed his lubed finger into Albus, who automatically tensed when he felt the sharp fingernail.  “You know it’s going to hurt more if you don’t relax.”

Determined to show Gellert how obedient he could be, Albus relaxed his muscles, allowing the younger wizard’s finger to enter him. 

“Alright?” Gellert asked as his finger inched his way up.

“Uh huh,” said Albus, trying not to wince.  It felt wrong, like he needed to bear down and expel this foreign intrusion.   But he didn’t.  To his mortification, Albus’ erection sagged.

“May I add another finger?”  Gellert asked.

Albus nodded, trying his best to stay relaxed.

Gellert pushed in further and curled his fingers until he found _that_ spot.

“Ah!” Albus cried, bucking up against Gellert.   

Gellert paired that with leaning down and sucking on Albus’ length, which rapidly filled so it was almost sticking straight up in the air.   “More, Gellert,” Albus begged.  “Do that again.”

“Such a needy little thing,” Gellert teased before he brushed Albus’ prostate once again.  “I need to add a third finger, alright?  Need to open you up for me.  I’m not small, Albus.”

“Yes, more,” Albus agreed, shifting his body so Gellert could have better access.    

Gellert inserted a third finger slowly, and Albus took it easily this time.  Gellert pushed his fingers in and out of Albus, who couldn’t get enough of Gellert’s ministrations. 

“Merlin, Gellert!” Albus breathed as he fucked himself on Gellert's fingers. 

Gellert teased Albus for another minute before declaring, “I’m going to fuck you now, Albus.”    

Albus bravely met Gellert’s eyes, making their connection all the more powerful.  He watched in anticipation as Gellert slicked up his hard length.  Albus wasn't sure it would fit. “Please, Gellert, mark me as yours.”

Gellert pulled Albus to his feet, maneuvered him against the cold stone wall, and hoisted Albus up.  Gellert’s thighs were burning with Albus’ weight so he used a hover charm to hold Albus up.   Then Gellert positioned Albus just right so that he could sink down onto Gellert’s hard cock. 

“Relax, Albus,” Gellert instructed, as he pushed the tip in, breaching Albus’ hole.   

Albus swallowed hard, but he didn't ask to stop.

“Merlin, Albus, you’re so tight,” Gellert ground out.  “Can you take more?”

“Yes,” Albus assured him.  “Just go slow.”

Gellert wasted no time before gradually entering Albus, who moaned as Gellert slid all the way in.   A question resided in Gellert’s eyes and Albus understood.

“Move,” Albus insisted.  “I can take it.”  Then Albus remembered something he'd once been told.  Albus tightened his muscles around Gellert’s cock and Gellert let out an embarrassing whimper.   

In retaliation, Gellert began to slam into Albus.  But Albus loved it, loved being filled by Gellert, soaking up his tantalizing musky scent, and watching as Gellert writhed against him.  Sweat appeared on Gellert’s furrowed brow as he concentrated on his task, pistoning in and out.  He glanced down, watching as he speared Albus over and over.    

“Mein,” Gellert grunted out as their pace grew frantic, Gellert continuing to thrust as Albus leaned forward a bit and tried to hold on. 

“Harder,” Albus cried.

Gellert complied, snarling as he pounded Albus against the wall.  Albus arched his back, which caused his head to smack the wall.   But Albus was too far gone to really notice.

“Gellert, uh!  My magic,” Albus gasped out.  “It wants to come out.”  
  
“Don't hold back,” Gellert murmured.  “Albus, let me see.”  
  
Now that he had permission, magic spilled from Albus’ palms, glittering golden tendrils that encircled their fused forms.   

Gellert came first with a shout, shuddering as he spilled white ropes of cum deep inside Albus.  Soon after, Albus reached his peak, a full array of rainbow colors sparking from his hands, before they finally faded into the air.  Gellert held Albus through his shudders, whispering little endearments as Albus clung to his neck.  
  
After they came down from their high, Gellert cast ‘scourgify’ and then carried a thoroughly exhausted Albus to the couch.  Gellert was about to pull Albus into his arms, who was still shaking.  But when Albus scooted away and wouldn’t look at him, he knew something wasn’t right.  
  
“Don’t hide from me, liebling.”  Gellert moved closer and turned Albus’ face towards him.   “What’s wrong?  Tell me.”  
  
Albus wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.  “I’m sorry.  I’m being stupid.  You just made me feel so good.  I wasn’t expecting it to be that intense.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry for how you feel,” Gellert said softly, reaching out to brush Albus’ sweaty bangs out of his face.  “It was really intense for me too.”

“Yeah?” Albus perked up.

“Yeah.”  Gellert smiled, trying to reassure Albus that all was well.  Then Gellert’s expression turned mischievous.  “You know it’s not often someone cries out my name and Merlin’s in the same sentence.  That’s quite a compliment.”  
  
Albus laughed and Gellert mentally patted himself on the back for breaking the tension.  Then Albus’ embarrassment surfaced.  “Did I really do that?”  
  
“You totally did,” said Gellert.  He gave Albus a saucy wink.  “Don’t worry, you don’t need to be embarrassed.  I loved it.”  
  
“Yeah?” Albus’ eyes lit up.  
   
“I did,” Gellert confirmed.   “You’re so beautiful when you come.”  
  
“You are too.”  Albus blushed after they curled up together on the couch, a sweaty Gellert holding Albus securely in his arms.  "I can’t believe I let you take me against the wall."  He caught Gellert's eye and they laughed. 

Albus was still giddy from his first sexual experience with a partner.  He couldn’t imagine it could’ve gone any better.  He was grateful it was with Gellert.  
  
"I never do this, you know," Albus informed him.  
  
Gellert smirked at him.  "Do what?  Let strangers fuck you against a wall?”  
  
"Yes, that,” Albus said, trying to retain his dignity, which was difficult as he was still naked in Gellert’s arms.  “I am not someone who would agree to something so intimate unless I really know the person.  But when I met you, I feel like I've known you all my life,” Albus admitted.  “I know that doesn't make any sense."  
  
"It makes perfect sense," said Gellert, relieved that Albus had felt it too.  "The moment I saw you I recognized you as someone I had to get to know.  Perhaps we knew each other in a past life, if you believe in such things."  
  
"I'm just glad you walked into the bookshop when I was there,” said Albus, giving him a shy smile.  “It was a fortuitous coincidence."  
  
"I don't believe in coincidences,” Gellert proclaimed, as Albus snuggled deeper into his arms.  “If you were wondering, this wasn’t a one off.”  
  
“I wasn’t,” said Albus, smiling at Gellert.  “I feel this unspoken connection with you.  I can’t explain it, but after what we did, something just clicked into place.  That was an amazing first time," said Albus, gazing at Gellert as if he’d just hung the moon.  “Thank you.”  
  
Gellert roared with laughter.  "First time!  For you, oh gorgeous one?  Right."  
  
Albus frowned.  "It really was my first time, Gellert."  
  
Gellert paled, his expression full of horror.  He moved away from Albus on the couch, stunned by this revelation.   "You were a virgin?  Shit, Albus."  
  
"Is that a problem?" Albus worried.  “Did I do it wrong?”  
  
"No, I just mean, if I'd known I would've done things differently.  I was really rough with you.”  Gellert’s voice was tinged with guilt.   
  
"That's exactly why I didn't tell you.  I wanted it fast and hard.  I wanted to feel it afterwards, and I do.”  Albus gave him a shy smile.  “I know you wouldn’t have complied if I’d told you."  
  
Gellert groaned with dismay.  “Merlin, Albus.  Are you hurt?  I might’ve caused some tearing.  You should’ve _told_ me!”  
  
“I’m not hurt,” Albus assured him.  “I, um, performed a self-lubricating spell right after you slid in.”  
  
But Gellert wasn’t buying it. “I didn’t see you do that.”  
  
Albus blushed.  “I did it wandlessly.  I’ve done it on myself before, um in the privacy of my room.  I’ve touched myself like the way you did to me.”  
  
Gellert’s mouth dropped open.  “You can do wandless magic too?  And you use it on yourself to… Merlin, that is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard since...wait a minute!” Gellert glared at Albus.  “I’m still mad at you.”

“Don’t be upset, this was what I wanted,” Albus insisted.

But Gellert wouldn’t have it.  “You let me fuck you against the wall, Albus.  That's not what I would've wanted for your first time.  I would've treated you more with care.”  Gellert gently kissed his brow.  “You deserve that.”  
  
"I think we both know it was more than fucking,” Albus said, wearing a knowing smile.  “Even if we gave in to our, er, primal desires, you kept asking if I was alright.  You can treat me with extra care next time.” 

“Promise me you’ll never withhold information from me again,” Gellert said sternly.  
  
Albus grinned but didn’t promise a word.  “What about if I wanted to buy you a surprise gift for Christmas?”  
  
Gellert couldn’t help a burst of joy in the pit of his stomach.  “You’re already thinking about Christmas?  Albus, it’s summer,” he chided.  
  
Albus gulped.  “Is that too presumptuous?”  

“No,” said Gellert, giving Albus a sly smile.   “I suppose I would require my boyfriend to buy me a gift.”  
  
“You want me to be your boyfriend?” Albus gazed hopefully at Gellert.  
  
“I suppose I should ask you properly,” Gellert realized.  “Albus would you-“  
  
“Yes,” Albus said breathlessly.  
  
“Playing hard to get, are you?” Gellert teased, ruffling Albus’ mussed hair, which resembled a bird’s nest at this point.  
  
Albus’ face fell.  “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to play hard to get.  I haven’t had any experience with that.”  
  
“I’m just joking.  I find people who play such games are foolish and immature.  I have no patience for such things.”  
  
“Oh,” said Albus, relieved.  “Good.”  He lay against Gellert’s bare chest, placed Gellert's hands on himself, and sighed with happiness.  
  
“Are you alright, Albus? You seem a little touch starved.”  Gellert gently ran his hands up and down Albus’ shoulders.  “I thought you lived with siblings.”  
  
Albus winced.  “My brother doesn’t want anything to do with me and my sister doesn’t like to be touched.  I suppose I am touch starved, but I promise I didn’t latch on to you because you were the first person that came along.  I like you for you.”  
  
“I know that,” Gellert assured him.  “I’ll have to remedy that and make up for lost time.  I’ll touch you all over, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Albus colored at Gellert’s promise.  That sounded so good to him.  “Can I see you tonight?  We could go for dinner at the Newt’s Eye.  I’m afraid I can’t get enough of you.”  
  
“I wish I could.”  Gellert sounded regretful.  “I promised my aunt I’d meet this teenage magical prodigy for dinner.  He sounds like a bit of a square, to be honest.  Dinner will be frightfully dull but I don’t feel right skiving off on the first day I arrived here.”  
  
Albus blushed.  “Actually, Gellert, your aunt is talking about me.”  
  
“Really?   Good to know my boyfriend is a magical genius, then,” said Gellert, sounding impressed.  “Just when I thought you couldn’t get more attractive.  Have you really beaten your defense professor at dueling?”  
  
“Yes.  Bathilda told you that?”

“She did. She told me a lot about you.”

“Hmm,” Albus said noncommittally.  “Would you be willing to duel me?  Perhaps you could be my match, if your earlier magic is any indication.”  
  
“I’m certain I could teach you a thing or two.”  Gellert demurred, but the challenge sparkled in his mismatched eyes.  
  
“Confident are we?”  Albus teased.  
  
“Yeah I am,” said Gellert, brushing his blonde locks away from his face.  He took a deep breath before speaking his mind.  “Albus, I want to get to know everything about you.  I know all of this is completely mad.  We just met, and now’s not the right time to say such things, but I couldn’t go another second without you knowing that I love you.”  
  
Albus’ eyes filled with tears at Gellert’s fervent declaration and he looked down at the floor.  
  
"It’s alright, you don't have to say it back,” said Gellert, incorrectly interpreting Albus’ action. “It’s alright if you don’t feel the same.  I’ll convince you eventually.”  
  
"It’s not that... I just don't want to scare you away." Albus worried.  
  
Gellert shook his head, staring deeply into Albus’ eyes, taking Albus’ right hand in his.  “You won’t scare me away.  Say what you feel."  
  
“I...” Albus trailed off before shaking his head.  “I can’t say it, Gellert.  It’s too soon for such things.  You might hate me.”  
  
“I could _never_ hate you,” Gellert assured, “Please, tell me how you’re feeling.”  
  
"Gellert, my love for you burns eternal," Albus choked out.  "I will never want another."  
  
"That's a lot of responsibility," Gellert considered.   He was a little thrown by Albus’ sudden declaration, but he _had_ asked.   Gellert decided not to overthink it now.  "No matter.  How about we start as boyfriends and work up to the eternal part?"  
  
Albus beamed, relieved that he hadn’t scared Gellert away.  "I’m thrilled to be your boyfriend.  I've never had one before.  I wish we didn't have to hide it, but that can't be helped."  
  
“We can tell my aunt.  She’ll be thrilled, as she was trying to fix us up in the first place,” Gellert admitted.  
  
Albus chuckled.  “It looks like we would’ve met anyway if we hadn’t crossed paths this morning.”

“Fate has a plan for us, Albus.  We were obviously destined to meet,” Gellert informed him.  “You’ll have to teach me how to do that little magic trick of yours,” he said slyly.

“Magic trick?”

Gellert smirked. “The exploding color show that you do when you come.”  
  
Albus gave him a sheepish smile.  "It's never done that before.  You must bring it out of me."  
  
"I’m glad.”   Gellert soaked up Albus’ besotted smile.  “Did you enjoy our time together?  Tell the truth,” said Gellert.  “I’d like to know for next time.”  
  
Albus really did blush then.  "As if you couldn't tell from my voice.  Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Immensely.  I've never made love like that," Gellert said quietly.  "At school I had to quench my thirst a few times but it never meant anything, it was just a means to an end.  This was different, this meant something.  Our connection was… I don’t even know how to describe it."  
  
Albus gave him a true smile.  "I know.  Even though you thought you were too rough with me, I could tell there was love present when you kissed me and when you took me.  I could get addicted to your kisses.”

Gellert responded by gently kissing the back Albus’ hand.  They sat in silence, Albus closing his eyes and enjoying the heavenly bliss he’d found in Gellert’s arms.   He couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in the span of an hour.  He knew that Gellert _loved_ him, and they’d shared the ultimate expression of love.  Then Albus voiced a question that had been on his mind.     
  
“What does it feel like to be inside someone?” Albus asked shyly.  
  
Gellert laughed at Albus’ timid voice.  "Amazing.  You’ll find out soon enough.  I'll let you take me, you know."  
  
Albus' eyes grew wide, anticipation and lust coursing through him.  "Really?  But I thought you would never..."  
  
"This relationship is one of equals," Gellert said firmly.  "I don’t want one of us to hold any power over the other.  I've never let anyone take me before but I want you to."  
  
“You’d give me that gift?  You’re too good to be true,” Albus murmured, leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.  “Gellert, I would be honored to take you.  Right after I learn safely how.”  
  
Gellert chuckled.  “Don’t worry, I can instruct you when the time comes.”  
  
“I hope it will be soon,” Albus blurted out.  
  
“Me too,” Gellert admitted.  “Although there’s no rush.  I think we got it out of our systems.  I’m happy just having you here with me.”  
  
“Mmm,” Albus agreed.   He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.  In the moment they had met, Albus had assumed Gellert was always ruled by his passions, but he learned that Gellert also had a softer side.  He was everything Albus had ever wanted in a life partner – powerful, gorgeous, driven, intellectual.  

Albus enjoyed spending a few more minutes wrapped in Gellert’s arms before his curiosity got the better of him.  He tried to pull away but Gellert loudly protested and tightened his arms.  
  
“Albus, must you leave now?”  Gellert pouted.  “Can’t you stay a bit longer?”  
  
Albus was touched by Gellert’s response, but he still wriggled out of the younger wizard’s arms.  “I’m not going anywhere.  Just give me a second.”  Albus reached for his copy of ‘The Myth of the Deathly Hallows’, which was sitting on the table.  He held up the book for Gellert to see.  “Don't you want to read about the Hallows?"  
  
"The Hallows can wait," said Gellert.   He grabbed Albus’ book out of his hand and carelessly tossed it aside before taking Albus back into his arms.  "I've found something infinitely more precious."  
  
The End

.~.  
  
A/N: how’d I do with the smut?  I don’t write it very often so it might not be up to par.  I tried to do them justice, to make it mostly about lust but the love snuck in there, as it always does with my higher rated stories.  Ah well.  Hope you liked it anyway.

 

So I found the best meme.  (Gellert is talking to Albus for the first time.)  
  
Gellert: “Hi.”  
  
Albus:  gif of an excited guy wearing a wedding dress  
  
Simple but direct.

 


End file.
